Oh, I'm No Fan
by Perfectly Dreaming
Summary: Nick… I've scene many girls in every crowd, during concerts, interviews, sound checks, and just on the street…some prettier than others. -But I never would have thought I would actually like, let alone fall in love with one and she's not even a fan.


_Nick…_

_I've scene many girls in every crowd, during concerts, interviews, sound checks, and just on the street…some prettier than others.-_

_-But I never would have thought I would actually like, let alone fall in love with one and she's not even a fan. But I guess I never actually thought through whether-or-not she liked me too. _

_I fall too hard, too fast. That's what they tell me…and tell me. And by 'they' I mean Joe and Kevin. _

_Dana…_

Great! Just what I need! My stupid little sister, who is obsessed with the Jonas Brothers, is making me go with her to their so-called-concert.

"Britney! If I told you once, I told you a thousand times…I hate them, they have no talent, gay faggots and their officiated with Disney." I rant to my little sister.

"Mom!" she runs down the stairs like the little brat she is and holds onto mommy's waist.-"Dana is being mean…"

"Dana!" mom yells up the stairs from the kitchen.

"What?" I stomp down the stairs.

"I already told you, I will be out tonight and you must bring your sister to the concert."

"But that's not fair…I don't like them, in fact, I completely despise them."-I try to reason with her- "Plus tonight's movie night at Sam's house and all my friends are going to be there."

"Your sister is too young to go their all by herself. My decision is final." I rolled my eyes.

"I saw that young lady, now go upstairs and go change into something descent to wear." She ordered me, mocking my plaid-mini-skirt and my red/black-tube-top. "And clean some of that unnecessary make-up off and make yourself somewhat presentable."

"I'm almost eighteen years-old mother! I can do what I want!" I retaliate.

"Not when you live under my roof. I don't care whether of not you are almost an adult, but you sure don't act like one." I threw my hands up in defeat and went upstairs to my 'jail-cell' to get my mom's 'okay'.

After I got my mom's 'approval' it was time to leave.

"Okay Brat, lets go."

"It's Brit!" she corrects me.

"Yeah, I know but brat is just so much more suitable for you." I smirk earning a glare from a thirteen-year-old.

"Can you girls try not to kill each other for one day?" mom pleaded.

Brit and I look at each other and simultaneously shake our heads.

We were driving on the highway on our way to the concert when Britney asked me a question,  
"Dana? What do you hate me?"

I was taken back from her question, "No, I don't hate you. I can never hate you, you're my sister."

"You sure act like you do, a lot, ever since I was little."

"Brit, I was an only child for five years. Mom and Dad spoiled me like crazy, until you came along. It seemed like they gave all their attention to you and ignored me." I explain.-"I'm sorry…" she adds.

"No, don't be. It wasn't your fault. It's just babies always get more attention." I explain, "I'm sorry if I make you believe I hate you-I don't-I guess it's just jealously."

"And sorry mom made you take me to this concert." She starts.

"Its fine I brought my IPod." I smile holding it up. Brit smiles at me.

Well, we finally arrive; I had to pay ten dollars to park…that sucks. Our seats were actually good, not like I cared anyway; I'm just going to zone out when the concert starts. After finding our seats I told Brit to wait there while I start of on a journey to find the bathrooms.

Finally, after fifteen minutes looking I found them. I just touched up my make-up and walked out.

I realize that I didn't look at the section we were sitting in so I ended up walking around the stadium in circles.

I bump into someone and I spill out my purse all over the ground. "Shit!" I huff under my breath, trying to gather my things. "Watch out bitch!" the girl I collided with says and just flips her hair and walks away. I roll my eyes and continue picking up my things.

"Need some help miss?" a male voice behind me asks politely.

I start as I get up, "No, I am perfectly callable of-" I stop when I realize who I came face-to-face with… Nick Jonas.

"Oh…you…" I say discussed. He gives me a questionable look.

"Something wrong?" he asks, lifting his eyebrow.

"Oh no, not at all. Being force against my will by mom to bring my little sister to be here, just makes my day all the more better." I say sarcastically.

"So, I take it your not a fan."

"Nope." I answer popping the 'p'.

"Oh, that's too bad." His cheerful smile quickly faded.

"Yeah, anyway, I have to go. It was nice meeting you and all…" I say walking away.

"Wait!" he called.

I rolled my eyes and turned my heel, "Yes?" I put on a fake cheerful smile.

"What's your name miss?"

"Dana." I answered and started to walk away again.

"Dana what?"

"Hewitt" I called behind me.

"Will I ever see you again?"

Was he flirting with me or something? "Probably not."

"That's too bad. Well enjoy the concert." _He is so playing me._

There is absolutely no way I will ever tell Brit or anyone that I just met Nick Jonas.

I finally found our seats. "What the heck took you so long?" she asked.

"There was a long line for the girl's bathroom." I lied. She nodded.

The lights dimmed and the stage lights got brighter. That means time for me to turn on my IPod. I even had my music on full blast and the screeching of the tweens was making me go deaf. Every few seconds I would look up, thinking someone was looking at me, you know that feeling; _paranoia_.

_Nick…_

"I never met anyone like her."-I tell Kevin.-"Dana is beautiful, funny and good at playing hard-to-get." "I'm so used to girls falling all over me but she was different. She almost despised me, I liked it" I add.

"Nick, if she doesn't like you, why do you keep bring it up?" he asks.

"I told you, she's different from what I'm use to." I explain. "Just because she despises the 'Jonas Brothers', doesn't mean she hates me. She could hate Joe for all I know." Kevin laughs.

"I'm just saying man; I don't want her to hurt you. Okay?" I nod.

"Five minutes!" one of the stage-hands call to us in the dressing rooms.

Joe, Kevin and I walk onstage to thousands of people cheering us on. It was then when I noticed Dana in the second row; completely zoned out, listening to her music.

I couldn't help it but I couldn't stop staring at her the entire night. Her gorgeous light brown hair and her blue eyes…

I noticed her looking at me a few times, but stopped when she saw that I noticed.

_Dana…_

Halfway through the concert my mp3 player died which made me mad. My sister was screaming "I Love You Nick!" the entire time; pure torture.

For one of the gag-worthy love songs, Nick picked my sister to go onstage. That made her day and just about ruined my life because, knowing her, she will not shut up about this...ever.

"Omg! Nick told me to go backstage after the concert to meet everyone!" I smile and roll my eyes.

I noticed him staring at me a few times.

_Well he is somewhat attractive…No, Dana you can not go against everything you believe in. Disney=no talent, Jonas Brothers=faggots…but he is so hot._

After I argued with myself, I realized the concert was coming to an end.

Britney practically dragged me backstage.

Nick introduced her, well me too, to everyone. She was really happy. Although when Nick introduced me to his brothers; I earned a weird look from Kevin, like a 'Nick talks about you a lot' kind of look.

Joe challenges my sister to a game of ping-pong and Kevin is the referee; leaving me alone with Nick.

"So…" I start.

"So…" Nick responds awkwardly; rolling on the balls of his feet with his hands in his pockets.

"Not to be rude or anything, but why did you invite us back here?" I ask.

"Well the truth is, I wanted to spend time with you." He says. _Awee…_

"Oh…" I say in shock, "Why?"

"Your different, a good different." Nick smiles, "I'm so used to girls falling all over me but you didn't. You aren't even a fan. And yet I really like you. But I totally understand if you don't feel the same way and…"

_I start to feel like shit, this was the guy I always bashed with my friends. He is so different then other guys, a good different. Nick is a sweet, caring, cute, attractive, normal seventeen-year-old boy. But if I tell him I like him, he will think I'm just some other girl falling over him. _

Ah, what the hell, "I really like you too." I cut into his little nervous ramble.

"Really?" he asks hopefully. I nodded and he grins.

"Well, while we're on the subject…would you like to maybe go grab a bite to eat?"

"Yeah, but what am I going to do with Britney?" I ask.

"She's having a lot of fun playing ping-pong; I bet she won't even realize we left."

"True. Alright Mr. President, lets get going." I smile heading for the door.

He gives me a questionable look; "My sister…" he laughs and we head out on our date.


End file.
